


A Lily, Ruined

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horror, Medical Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Kirin desired release again. It had been too long, and he'd found a suitable victim.
Relationships: Kirin Jindosh/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Lily, Ruined

The freshly dead bull rat twitched as Kirin pressed the whalebone probe deeper into its hind leg. He paused and glanced over at the ancient book spread open next to him, then hummed a noise of frustration and twisted the needle into the proper position. After inspecting his handiwork he moved to a front paw and repeated the process until he was satisfied that he’d done it all just as the book described. Next came the dyes and oils, as well as the grey powders he’d bought off the toothless old woman on the street corner last night. Everyone said she was a witch, although Kirin had his doubts. Still, it was the best he could do since he had no connections outside the Academy, and studies into the Void - what the lay people might ignorantly label ‘magic’ - were strictly forbidden. Thus Kirin was forced to conduct his experiments in secret, away from prying eyes.

“Arrange the small intestine in nine rows across the chest…”, he whispered to himself, squinting through the magnifying lamp as he used his smallest instrument to complete the last step. He hoped while he worked that  _ this  _ time he would get it right, that some being from the Void would notice his painstaking work and trap a spirit in the rat’s lifeless husk. This would be his tenth attempt, and even if he failed he would try again, tweaking the instructions until he finally achieved life. These Void sciences were unlike the sciences of the Academy, which he often understood better than his own professors. Natural philosophy rarely offered a challenge, and although he loved working with metals and conduction, his insatiable drive to know  _ more  _ and solve these dark mysteries drove him back to this ancient book time and time again.

With all preparations finished, Kirin finally pulled off his gloves and double-checked the incantation, remaining calm and collected despite the excitement bubbling up in his stomach. He repeated it thrice as instructed and waited, but the rat did not move. After five minutes his self control snapped and he swept the rat off the desk, kicking it across the room and snarling when it hit the wall with a wet slap.

“Damned, idiotic book,” he grumbled, flipping it closed and slipping it into his satchel. He checked the clock and gritted his well-maintained teeth; he was late for dinner in the mess hall. 

Dinner wasn’t a ritual he took part in with much pleasure. He despised his classmates at the best of times, and having to listen to them while he was trying to eat only served to irritate him further. The only respite from the horrendous clamor was Liliana, a new student from Morley who was rather shy and quite beautiful. Kirin prided himself on not letting his mind be ruled by his cock, but he  _ was  _ a young man, a young man whose eye could still be caught by the soft form of a woman. It was true that he also liked men, and he was bullied quite harshly by some of the other men for his feminine affect, but it was very rare if not impossible to find a man that met his standards. They were either too stupid, too talkative, too hairy, or too smelly. Thus when Kirin did allow himself to surrender to his sexual needs, it was often with women. Sometimes it was other students from the Academy who batted their eyes at him in class, looking to marry him and be known as the wife of the future Master of Engineering, but most often he found women on the streets to keep a low profile.

After all, if female students disappeared too often, security would be tightened and a formal investigation might be conducted.

Kirin steeled himself before entering the hall then pressed the doors open on his exhale. Most of the other students were already there. Kirin actively avoided looking over at the table where Jonathan sat. The man was hell bent on making Kirin’s life miserable, mostly because he was jealous of Kirin’s innate talents, but also because he found Kirin attractive and hated himself for it. Kirin could tell because Jonathan frequently stared at him in class when he thought Kirin couldn’t see it, and not to mention a pair of Kirin’s briefs had mysteriously gone missing. It was all so brazenly obvious and Kirin had to laugh at the poor man’s desperation.

After getting his food Kirin made his way to a table in the farthest corner of the hall, where most of the Academy pariahs took their meals. Liliana had naturally gravitated to the table after failing to blend in with any of the cliques, which made it all too easy for Kirin to play up the charm and snare her on a hook of infatuation.

“Hello Kirin,” Liliana said, offering him a timid smile and an adorable blush. Kirin paused and in a split second made the carefully calculated move to sit next to her instead of across from her. If he intended to do this tonight he must be especially suave and forward, yet not forceful enough to scare her off. Attraction was just an equation, and Kirin had never met a problem he couldn’t solve.

“How are you tonight, Lily?” he asked as he placed his plate next to her. A couple of the other students looked surprised at the move, since Kirin rarely sat next to anyone. But none of them looked more shocked than Lilliana, who had accidentally fumbled her fork when she realized he was walking over to sit next to her.

“Oh, I, um, I’m fine, thank you,” she stammered. “How are your studies?”

“They’re coming along quite nicely. I have a personal class with Sokolov tomorrow regarding copper induction and whale oil processing.”

Her eyes widened and she stared at him with reverence.

“Congratulations! By the Outsider, at this rate you’ll be Master of Engineering by the end of the year!”

“Mmmm, well that  _ is  _ the plan,” Kirin chuckled, then went in for the kill.

“You know, I could see if he’s willing to let another student sit in on the lecture…”

Lily may have been socially inept, but she was quick to catch on. Kirin watched the immediate realization in her eyes and the surprised smile that spread across her full lips.

“Really? You’d let me sit in on your class?”

“Well, three hours alone with an old man can take quite a toll. I would appreciate having a smart, lovely lady at my side to help me pass the time.”

“That would be amazing!” she said, and there was a new spark of arousal in her gaze. 

Inwardly, Kirin rolled his eyes. It was all too easy to win women over with compliments. They were like kittens following the scent of cream as soon as a reasonably attractive man showed them attention. Kirin wasn’t conventionally handsome, and his nationality garnered him some attention from racists, but those who did find him attractive were quick to fall.  _ Especially  _ when he ringed his eyes with kohl, which he’d done in preparation for wooing Lilly.

They made small talk throughout dinner - much to Kirin’s annoyance - and Lily became increasingly more daring as it went on. First she’d scooted a little closer, then she’d pressed her knee against Kirin’s, and he’d slipped his hand up onto her thigh to signal his willingness. By the end of the dinner she was flush up against him and her hand was rubbing over his bulge under the table.

“My my, I never thought you’d prove to be so saucy,” Kirin whispered once the students nearest them were gone. Lily giggled and squeezed his growing erection; Kirin felt his own arousal building and that insane  _ itch  _ to smell blood was beginning to overtake him.

“Would you like to see my personal laboratory?” he murmured once the hall was completely empty, so nobody could see them leaving together.

“I’d love to,” she said, eagerly standing when Kirin got up to lead her to something very different from what she was expecting. He gave her a suggestive smile but as soon as he turned it was gone, replaced with a look of disgust at having to lower himself to such schoolgirl flirtation in order to make a catch. Still, he did quite like Lily, and couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness that she would only last one night for his enjoyment.

  
  
  
  
  


When they got to his lab Lily started examining his instruments and setups, marveling at his notes and taking a genuine interest in his projects. Upon seeing the bull rat she started and Kirin cursed himself for not cleaning it up. But she thankfully didn’t recognize the stain of arcane dyes and simply breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing it was dead. When she knelt to study it Kirin slipped the sleep dart out of his bag and waited until she stood back up. He had to see the shock on her face. The  _ fear.  _ The realization that he was going to do something to her, before her eyes grew heavy with the sedative.

A teaser for the grand finale to come, something to tie him over so his urges didn’t bring him to end the fun prematurely.

“I suppose I shouldn’t ask why there’s a ra-”

He moved like lightning, grabbing her by the throat to cut off her words and then jabbing the dart into her shoulder. She gurgled and her eyes bulged as her hands came up to desperately claw at his strangling grip. Within seconds she was sagging and Kirin caught her, then pulled out the key to his secret storage room and deactivated the traps that guarded its grisly evidence. Once inside he re-sealed the door and began undressing her, making sure she was recently bathed before he placed her in the vivisection chair. He then strapped down her arms and legs, then adjusted the chair so that it spread her legs wide enough for him to stand between them. Next he secured her head in the vice and placed the gag strap over her mouth, then stepped back to make sure she wasn’t going to be able to break out. Once he was satisfied he started preparing his instruments, laying out the scalpels with the everyday humdrum of a maid setting out her master’s utensils. Once those were ready, he undressed, and donned the dark mahogany leather he used for the killings. Blood didn’t show up on it so if anyone ever found it after he’d given it a thorough cleaning, the most they would think is that he probably had a leather kink.

When he was ready, he pulled a syringe of stimulant and then a syringe of sedative mixed with relaxant. The sedative would slow her body’s systems enough to keep her from going into shock, and would also lessen the loss of blood so Kirin could perhaps take her multiple times before she died. He flicked the stimulant to clear out the bubbles and leaned over her arm, pulling the lamp over to help him better search for a vein. When he found it he hummed in satisfaction, then stuck her and grabbed the mixture. She roused almost immediately, eyes flying open and body going stiff as her eyes darted around the room. Kirin gave her the sedative while she was still coming out of it, but before it took hold she tried to scream. Fixing her with a deadly glare, Kirin chopped her throat with the side of his hand and effectively turned the muffled noise into a choked off gag.

“Don’t ruin my fun, Lily darling.”

Kirin watched as her eyelids grew heavy and her limbs loosened in their bonds. He shuddered, his pale eyes glancing over her a few times before he reached down to caress her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and moaned, realizing that he may not have the stamina he had hoped since it had been so long since his last indulgence. Over a year, in fact. He’d simply been so busy with his studies that he hadn’t had time to woo a woman into his trap.

His erection strained against the leather as he washed his hands and then moved over to stand between her legs. He cleaned her with alcohol mostly out of habit, although there was really no need since she would be disposed of afterwards. Because of this, he also didn’t put on gloves, because he didn’t like to use them. He liked to feel the blood and the slick warmth of the innards directly. After glancing up at her to make sure she was halfway conscious, Kirin picked up the incision scalpel and laid it against her soft, inviting belly.

“This might sting a bit,” he warned mockingly, then sliced cleanly and bit his lip when he watched the blood immediately well up. He paused to gather his composure then dragged the blade down, slitting her open all the way down to her mound. She made a small noise against the gag but there was no other reaction. Kirin set to work, slitting her flesh in large, clean squares and then pulling it back ever so gently, with the calculated precision of the best surgeons in the world. Her abdominal muscles stared up at him, shiny and bloody and ready for his ministrations. He cleaned off the fat covering most of her muscles and then quickly began peeling them back. His cock twitched when he saw her uterus, and he had to force himself to focus so that he didn’t accidentally nick an important artery. Lily was whimpering and looked a little too pale for this early into the procedure. A sudden bolt of pity arced through him and he stepped away, then pulled more sedative into a syringe. It really was such a shame that such a smart and beautiful girl would be lost to the world, but this was his curse. To satisfy his sexual yearnings, he must lose them all, and he had grown accustomed to the fact, but Lily...she pierced through his icy heart and managed to invoke pity.

He administered the extra sedative then set back to work. Lily was no longer making noise; she was simply staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. Soon Kirin had her fully exposed, and he shook with excitement. He studied her internal womanhood then reached down to caress it, his breath catching when it spasmed under his touch.

He couldn’t wait any longer.

Kirin desperately undid the ties holding his cock captive and shuffled closer. He positioned himself against her cunt and slipped inside, then braced himself against her thighs.  _ Gods  _ she felt so perfect, so warm and tight and wet. The sight of her all opened up for him, so vulnerable, was maddening. His eyes flicked between her face, breasts, and down to where his cock was plunging into her over and over. With every thrust her uterus jolted and a little bit of blood spilled out onto her skin. Kirin reached down with a trembling finger and caught some, then raised it to his lips for a lick. He moaned and his eyes rolled back; his pace quickened and soon her breasts were bouncing with the force.

_ Gods  _ he was getting too close, but he didn’t care. It had been so long,  _ too  _ long, and all he’d had for the past year were sketches to pleasure himself to. It worked for a while but inevitably he needed the real thing, and now that he had it, it was overloading his senses.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Kirin growled. He slammed into her with a groan and then spilled, bucking at the intensity of the orgasm and leaning over Lily’s weakening body. He cursed again for being unable to make it to the end, for not waiting to watch the light fade from her eyes, but it wasn’t just that he’d been so pent up.

He wasn’t so sure that he wanted her to die.

The realization unsettled him enough that he couldn’t get hard again for a second round no matter how much he tried. Eventually he sighed in resignation and gave in to his nagging thoughts: he would stitch her up as best he could and leave her outside the medical wing of the Academy. She may still die of infection or shock but it was the best he could do, and it would at least quiet the unnerving feeling of  _ guilt  _ gnawing at him. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d never felt like this after a session, but somehow Lily had managed to worm her way into his mind. He fetched his materials and then set to work stitching her closed, cleaning the wounds once he inspected her to make sure she wasn’t bleeding enough to be fatal. Then he fully sedated her, gave her an injection to induce amnesia, and undressed.

He washed himself and changed into a shirt he could burn afterwards. It was past curfew for students so the halls should be empty enough to make a quick trip, but he was still anxious. He picked Lily up and eased the door to his lab open, checking to make sure nobody was there before darting down the hallway towards the medical wing. It was close, and once he was there he lay her down and banged on the door. He watched from an alcove while a nurse opened the door and screamed, then rushed inside to gather help. Kirin sagged in relief and found himself truly hoping that Lily made it, although it was highly doubtful. He wasn’t an expert in medical practices, after all, and he had cut through her muscles and separated them from her flesh.

Kirin was halfway back to his lab when someone rounded a corner. He froze and the other man stared at him with an expression of shock.

“...Kirin?” Professor Daugon said, staring at the bloody stains covering his shirt. Kirin quickly gathered himself and eased into a friendly grin, giving the older man a bow while already planning how best to dispose of this potential witness.

“Ah, Master Daugon! How lovely to see you! I apologize for being caught in this state, I was procuring the corpse of a dog for my studies.”

“What studies?”

“Anatomy, sir. I was growing frustrated with the copper coils I was working on and decided to work on some anatomy to ease my mind.”

Daugon nodded, but he still looked uneasy.

“Well go get cleaned up then.”  
“Of course, sir.”

Kirin quickly escaped into his lab and collapsed against the door, shaking with fear. Fear of both almost being caught, and fear of what he’d felt during the ‘procedure’. He mechanically cleaned up and got rid of the evidence, then folded the chair back up into the wall and went to his dorm, where he lay in bed all night without sleeping.

By the next morning, news of Lily’s horrific incident had spread like wildfire. All classes were canceled for the day, as was Kirin’s private lecture with Sokolov. Kirin ended up spending the day resuming his experiments on reviving bull rats with Void energy, and by noon he no longer felt the unsettling pity and guilt from the night before. He was comforted and satisfied by this. To him, emotions were a distraction. A hindrance to his studies, and a weakness that would take away his edge against the other students. He was still young, and he had time to finish burning guilt out of his repertoire of reactions.

Because weakness was  _ never  _ an option.


End file.
